1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel structure which allows skating and grass skiing.
2. Description of Related Art
Skating and grass skiing both are popular sports and, people who enjoy one of them often also enjoy the other. Though the footwear for both sports are similar, the users still have to buy two different kinds of footwear, causing an additional expense. Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a sports wearing which can be used to either skating or grass skiing.